Date Night III: The Motel 6
by Eve215
Summary: A one-shot that tells what happens after Jane and Grace leave the Casa Marin in Date Night II. Rated M.


**_A/N: This is dedicated to the 4 or 5 people who actually liked the ending of Date Night II LOL. And for rubic cube who wanted to know what happened next. This is rated M. I don't own any characters, but I do own the mistakes. (I'm so proud.)_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Date Night III: The Motel 6**

After Jane and Grace left the restaurant, it was then time to decide where to go next. Grace wasn't particularly comfortable going back to her house. She hadn't cleaned and it was a mess.... not that Jane would have minded, but she would have. She couldn't have enjoyed his company with a pile of dirty dishes in her eyesight.

His house was completely out of the question.

So they did what every good, red-blooded person did... they found a Motel 6.

It was just for talking, they rationalized. Just somewhere to go to kick back, relax, maybe drink some of the red wine they had picked up at the liquor store a few blocks away. Somewhere to just chill out and enjoy being with each other. Definitely not to have sex... nope. Sex was the last thing on their minds.....

Things, however, didn't turn out exactly how they had planned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Room 314 of the Motel 6 was like most other Motel 6 rooms. It had a big queen bed in the middle with a generic brown and green patterned comforter. Two dark wood nightstands sat on either side of it. One with a phone. One with a Bible (Grace was quick to put that away at the first chance she had. No need in it making her feel guilty). Two lamps were positioned on either side of the bed attached to the wall. In front of the bed, hung a huge mirror. To the left of the mirror sat a television on top of a six drawer dresser. The bathroom was to the right. When you entered the room, there was a table to the right and 2 chairs in front of the long, floor air conditioner and huge window with a plain looking dark brown curtain closed across it.

Grace made it all the way to the small table and chairs before she slumped down in one and pulled her petite silver shoes from her aching feet. The bed seemed more inviting, but she was afraid to venture over there. She didn't want to put off a 'needy' vibe.

It had been one more night.

The shiny barrette that had held her hair so neatly in place all night began causing her head to ache as well, so it went the same way as her shoes. Her eyes automatically closed. It felt so good to shake her hair out and let it fall naturally. When she opened her eyes, Jane was sitting in the chair across the table, watching with interest. Unsure what to do, she cleared her throat and motioned at the brown bag he had in his lap. "Wine?"

"I'd love some." he smiled, taking the bottle out of the bag along with 2 plastic cups they had picked up at a drink machine outside. He poured her one them himself. She gladly took it and swallowed more than half with the first gulp. She tended to drink a little too much when she was nervous.

Jane watched from over his own cup as she took her long drawn out swallow. He had to laugh. Drinking high dollar wine out of little throwaway cups. "Not really romantic, is it?"

She cut off her drinking a little too quickly and spilled a dribble down her chin. She hurriedly wiped it away, then snickered. "I don't need romance. I'm not a romantic type of person."

"Really? See, I had you pegged for the romantic type."

She grinned over her cup. "See. You aren't right all of the time."

"True. So tell me. Why don't you like romance?"

There was a reason. There was always a reason. But she wanted to talk about that about as much as he wanted to talk about his family. So instead of answering she shrugged and took another sip of wine. She was glad that he seemed to get the hint.

The television remote was laying on the table beside of Jane so he picked it up and turned it on. The first channel was a infomercial on the benefits of 'Extenz'. He quickly turned it, and if Grace hadn't known better, she would have sworn that his face turned a slightly darker shade. He flipped passed lots of channels (QVC, TNT, Sleuth) before settling on some random channel playing random music. He closed his eyes. Music always had a tendency to calm him.

Grace took the last swig from her cup and sat it down, watching Jane leaning back in his chair. His dark gray jacket was lying haphazardly on the bed, but he still looked very handsome. His tie was loosened and his shirt sleeves rolled up. It was then that she thought about what he'd done to her... for her in the ladies restroom at Casa Marin. Sure it had been unplanned. Sure she would have never in a million years thought it would have happened. But it had. Grace saw herself as a straight arrow. No frills actually. Having Jane do _that_ to _her... there _was something she would never forget. It made her feel like something was missing, however. He had been so good to her. He'd caused an unprecedented orgasm to rock her from head to toe with nothing in return. It didn't seem right.

With the wine warm in her belly, she made up her mind.

Quietly, she eased out of her chair and bent down in front of Jane. She lightly touched his hand, arousing his eyes open. The startled, questioning look he had caused her to just smile. "Let me do this for you." she said in a low voice she didn't even realize she had. He knew she wasn't taking no for an answer, and to be fair, he wasn't sure he'd turn her down if he'd had the option.

Her hand reached for the bulge that was beginning to form under his pants and began stroking it. Jane couldn't help the way his eyes fluttered back or hold back the sound that eased out of his lips. His head tilted back as the bulge ached to be released. As if on command, Grace began undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. She was met with a pair of deep blue boxer-briefs which were beginning to be stretched in ways they hadn't in years. His hips bucked up allowing her to move his pants. Surprising him, she eased up and began unbuttoning his white shirt. To took her entirely too long, in his opinion to do all of the buttons and ease his tie off from around his neck. He was left sitting there in his white undershirt and blue underwear.

She knew that she hadn't had enough wine to make her inebriated so it wasn't that. So the urge to do this to him was something she'd had inside of herself longer than she had realized. It was feeling good to get it out.

She eased up to a taller position on her knees, pulled his shirt up, and began sucking on each erect nipple. First the left, then the right. She took her time with both, enjoying the feel of him throbbing at her midsection. Once she felt she'd done both justice, she kissed the middle of his chest, easing down the line, down to his bellybutton, and finally trailing down the scattered hairline. She moved his underwear down past the deep v she so loved in men. Before she could free what she had intended, she felt herself being hoisted up and laid down on the table. Her skirt was pulled up to her stomach (for the third time that night) and her beige panties gone before she even knew what was happening. In the next second, he was inside of her, and it was her time to throw her head back and cry out.

The table probably wasn't the most comfortable place to have sex, but she wasn't minding it in the least. The way he was rocking against her, hitting the right spots over and over, made her eyes dilate and her breath hitch. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her climax and when she felt it was within reach-- he pulled out.

It shocked her system him not being inside of her anymore and she looked up at him curiously. He was smiling (that was a good sign). Without speaking, he held out his hand to help her up. She complied and found herself being turned so that her back was to him, facing the bed. He whisped her hair from around her neck and nibbled her ear. "I really would like to see what's under this dress." he said at the same time as he unzipped the zipper than fell down the back of her dress. Once that was done, he slowly pulled the fabric off of one shoulder, kissing her delicate skin every inch of it's wake. He followed with the other. The dress fell to the floor in a clump at her feet. She was left standing in only her strapless bra that had matched her beige bikini cut panties Jane had taken off of her earlier.

Grace felt Jane's lips on the back of her neck and his fingers greedily undoing the clasp of her bra. Within seconds, it too was on the floor and his hands had found her bare breasts. As his hands cupped them, his fingers began an erotic assult on her nipples. It was enough for Grace to fall back against him and enjoy the ride.

Knowing he couldn't take much more, he spun her around to him and was frozen by the look in her eyes. They were hungry, and they wanted him. He smiled, cupping her lovely face with his hand and gently kissing her cheek.

He moved forward, knowing what would happen to her when he did. She back up with him and fell onto the bed. He moved her legs apart with his knees then settled himself waiting to enter. He lightly caressed her face and moved some stray hairs from her forehead. "Are you sure?" he asked. It seemed the gentlemanly thing to do. Truthfully, if she had said no, he wasn't sure how he would have felt.

To his great relief, she nodded. Her eyes were nearly black from lust and want and they closed when he entered her for the second time. It didn't take long for her body to rock with one of the most intense pleasures she had ever experienced. She sure hadn't expected this but was glad it had came her way none-the-less.

Seeing that she was satisfied, Jane pulled her legs higher around him and clamped his hand to her hip as he sped up, looked her directly in the eyes and let himself go, resulting in his own release. Exhausted and shuttering, he collapsed on top of her.

Still in post sex bliss, Grace did what she had wanted to do for months-- run her fingers through his blond hair. It was just as she had expected. Soft and comforting.

A few minutes later once he thought his legs could move again, Jane got up and walked to the sink for a much needed glass of water. Grace followed. She stopped behind him and hugged him, her bare chest against his back. It was such a comfortable feeling that she held on tighter than she intended. She felt him chuckle, take her hand in his, and kiss her knuckles gently. She didn't think it could have been any more perfect. She lightly kissed the middle of his back and let him go. She walked into the bathroom in need of a refreshing bath. Once she was finished, she came out of the bathroom, white towel around her body in sort of a makeshift strapless dress. Her red hair was wet and cascading around one of her shoulders.

She found Jane sitting on the bed, putting his shoes back on. Her face fell instantly, and it made her uncomfortable that it did. Jane was his own man. And they had just had sex. Not love. Not some big act of commitment. Sex. He didn't have to stay with her if he didn't want. Still, the pain was there.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Don't worry, Grace. I'm just going to get ice. I'll be back in a few minutes." he got up and walked to her, placing a quick peck on her lips. "Wait for me?"

"Where else would I go?" she asked, motioning to the towel she was wearing.

"Oh I don't know. Could be a new trend."

"Could be." she agreed, laughing.

Once he left, she didn't really know what to do. She didn't want to put that dress back on. It was too constricting for bed. And she had nothing else. She found her underwear, slid them on, and crawled under the covers. It didn't take long for sleep to find her. It seemed even quicker to feel the bed sink and another warm body scoot closer to her. She smiled to herself and rolled over. "Why, Mr. Jane. You'll freeze without any clothes on like that." she teased.

"Well then." he grinned. "I guess it's good I've got you here to warm me up."

And that's just want she did.


End file.
